smallworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Small World Underground
Small World Underground is the sequel to Small World. It is a stand-alone expansion. you can use regular small world races and powers in underground and vice versa, so long as they make sense. region compatibility is explained in the board section, and using relics and places in the base game is explained in their section. The Board while underground's board does have the same feel as its predecessor, the tiles are all very different. Small World Underground's board is composed of the following tiles: *Abysmal Chasms, which cannot be entered or passed over *Mystic Crystals (equivalent to magic symbol regions) *Mining (equivalent to mine symbol regions) *Mushroom Forests (equivalent to forests) *Mudpools (equivalent to marshes) *Black Mountains, which function like regular mountains from the base game (equivalent to mountains) Each map is also divided down the middle by a large river, which can be crossed at the cost of a single token (which can be redeployed at the end of the crosser's turn). However, the river cannot be occupied at the end of a player's turn, unless they have an ability or race power that allows them to do so. For compatibility purposes, the river is considered equivalent to lakes and oceans from the base game. Some spaces on the board will be occupied with pairs of monsters. These are the replacements for the base game's lost tribes. When conquered, they will reveal either a Righteous Relic or a Popular Place. Righteous Relics & Popular Places Righteous Relics and Popular Places can be found by defeating a pair of monsters. Places stay where the are, whereas Relics move to wherever their power was last used. Places and Relics provide their benefit to whoever controls the tile they occupy (race must be active unless otherwise specified), Righteous Relics: * The Flying Doormat: 'Once per turn, the player whose troops control the Flying Doormat may conquer any Region, even one that is not adjacent to his. The Flying Doormat is placed in this new region. If the conquest attempt fails, the Doormat remains where it was prior to the conquest attempt. * '''Froggy's Ring: '''At the end of his turn, the player whose troops control Froggy's Ring places it in a Region his troops occupy to collect 1 Victory coin from each player with at least 1 active race token in a Region bordering the Region the Ring is placed in. Should an opponent have no coins left, Froggy’s Ring may still be placed in a Region next to his Troops, but no coin is collected. * '''The Stinky Troll's Socks: '''Once per turn, the player whose troops control the Stinky Troll's Socks may conquer 1 Region as if it was empty. The opponent player whose Race tokens were in that Region gets to redeploy them all in his other Regions at turn's end (or back in hand, if he has no Troops left on the board). * '''The Scepter of Avarice: '''At the end of his turn, before scoring, the player who controls the Scepter of Avarice places it in a Region his troops occupy to double the number of Victory coins collected from that Region. Dwarves don't like to be known as greedy and will not accept the Scepter of Avarice in their mine though: The Scepter will have no effect if placed in a Region containing the Mine of the Lost Dwarf. Note that the Scepter never doubles the number of Victory coins received from other players (e.g. Liches, Thieving and Froggy’s Ring powers). * '''The Shiny Orb: '''Once per turn, the player whose troops control the Shiny Orb may use it to substitute a single active opponent token with a bonus token of his to conquer that Region. For the purpose of this relic, a "single" token is defined the same way as for the Vampire Special Power. * '''The Sword of the Killer Rabbit: '''Once per turn, the player whose troops control the Sword of the Killer Rabbit may conquer 1 Region using 2 less tokens than normal. Popular Places: * '''Altar Of Souls: '''At the end of each of his turn, after scoring, the player whose troops occupy the Region containing the Altar of Souls may discard a single of his In Decline tokens in the Region of his choice to collect 3 bonus Victory coins at turn’s end. The Altar functions even when the troops that occupy it are In Decline. * '''Crypt of the Tomb-raider: '''At the end of his turn, the player's whose troops occupy the Region containing the Crypt of the Tomb-raider places its Ghost in any Region, except the one containing the Crypt, to make it immune. A player whose troops are In Decline in the Tombraider’s Crypt can no longer move the Ghost, but the Region containing the Ghost remains immune. When a player conquers the Crypt, the Ghost immediately leaves the Region it was protecting, and falls under the control of the conquering player. * '''The Diamond Fields: '''At the end of his turn, the player collects 1 bonus Victory coin for the Region his Diamond Fields are on and for any other Region his (same Race) troops occupy that is of same Terrain type. The Diamond Fields function even when the troops that occupy it are In Decline. * '''The Great Brass Pipe: '''All Regions of the same Terrain type as the one in which the Great Brass Pipe is discovered are considered adjacent, for the player's whose Troops occupy that Region. * '''The Fountain of Youth: '''At the start of his turn, the player whose troops occupy the Fountain of Youth's Region receives 1 bonus Race token (provided there is at least one left in the tray). * '''The Keep on the Motherland: '''The Keep on the Motherland is worth 1 bonus Victory coin for the player whose troops occupy it at turn's end. The Keep also augments that Region’s defense by 1. Both of these benefits persist even once the troops occupying the Keep are In Decline. * '''The Mine of the Lost Dwarf: '''At the end of his turn, the player whose troops occupy the Mine of the Lost Dwarf's Region collects 2 bonus Victory coins. The Mine of the Lost Dwarf yields these bonus coins even if the Troops that occupy its Region are In Decline. The Scepter of Avarice has no effect if placed in the Mine. * '''Stonehedge: '''The Player who discovers the Stonehedge immediately draws a Special Power at random from the stack of Special Powers. This becomes the power associated with the Stonehedge for the rest of the game. Ignore any Race tokens value indicated on that Special Power's badge, it is only that Special Power that comes into play, not any additional Race tokens. Like all other Popular Places, using the Special Power associated with the Stonehedge is optional; for instance if the player's Race who discovers the Stonehedge has the Vanishing Special Power, that player is not forced to use Vanishing immediately upon discovering the Stonehedge. Furthermore, if the Special Power associated with the Stonehedge is a Power that has an effect on In Decline Troops (Reborn, Wise), the player only gets to use the Stonehedge's power once his Troops are In Decline. If the Special Power associated with the Stonehedge is Tomb, that player's tokens, once In Decline, do NOT all disappear at once should the player lose control of the Region containing the Stonehedge. * '''The Wickedest Pentacle: '''The player who discovers the Wickedest Pentacle immediately sends the Balrog invoked by it into the neighboring (i.e. sharing a common border) Region of his choice. If that Region is occupied, it is immediately conquered by the Balrog and that Region's prior occupant loses not 1, but 2 tokens (if any) into the tray as a result of the Balrog's conquest. The Region now containing the Balrog is immune to all players, and does not score Victory coins for anyone (player who controls the Balrog included). In subsequent turns, the player whose troops occupy the Pentacle's Region may move the Balrog to the neighboring Region of his choice, once at any point during his turn, and repeat the process described above. The Balrog can conquer and occupy River Regions. To use RRs and PPs in the base game, take a number of Monster tokens equal to (2 x the number of players) + 2; then place 2 Monster tokens in each Lost Tribes Region of your choice. Simply make sure that no two such Monster occupied Regions are adjacent to each other. Then complete your set-up by placing a single Lost Tribe token in any Lost Tribe Region not occupied by Monsters. Races Underground uses 15 of its own unique races. These are: *'Iron Dwarves: 'During the Troop redeployment phase of each of your turn, take 1 additional Silver Hammer token from the tray for each Mine Region you occupy and place it in front of you. From now on, and until the Dwarves go In Decline, you may use these Silver Hammers for conquests only, but not for defense, during the Conquest phase of your subsequent turns. At the end of the Troop Redeployments of each of your turns, remove all the Silver Hammers from the map, making sure to leave at least one Iron Dwarf token in each Region. Take your Silver Hammers back in hand and place them off the board, in front of you, where they will wait until the start of your next Conquest phase. *'Mudmen: 'During the Troop redeployment phase of your turn, take 1 new Mudman token from the tray for each Mudpool Region you occupy and deploy them in any Region(s) your Mudmen occupy. *'Flames: 'When you select this race, place the Volcano on one of the Abysmal Chasm Regions marked with a Volcano symbol. Any region adjacent to the Volcano, or continuously linked to it via Regions occupied by your Flames, is attacked at the same Flames token cost as if the region was empty. Flames enter the board through the volcano; their first conquest must be in a region adjacent to it. *'Kraken: 'At the end of your turn, you do not have to empty any of the River regions your Kraken may be in. You can leave them in and score Victory coins for these River Regions - even once you are in Decline! And of course, any Race hoping to pass through a River Region occupied by Kraken must conquer it first. *'Will-o'-Wisps: 'You may use the Reinforcement die before any conquest of a Mystic Crystal Region or any Region adjacent to a Mystic Crystal Region your Will-o'-Wisps occupy. Designate the Region you wish to conquer before you roll the die. Regardless of your die roll result, if you have enough Will-o'-Wisp tokens left to conquer this Region, you must conquer it once your roll was made. *'Cultists: Place the Great Ancient in the first Region your Cultists conquer. This region is immune. Conquer any region adjacent to the Great Ancient (this includes any Region that may be adjacent as a result of any Racial, Special Power, Popular Place or Righteous Relic you may control) at 1 less Cultist token than usual. A minimum of 1 Cultist token is still required. At the start of each of your following turns, you may move your Great Ancient to the Region of your choice that your Cultists already occupy *'Drow: '''The Drow like to live as recluses: At turn’s end, collect 1 bonus Victory coin for each Region they occupy that is not sharing any border with any Region containing another race (including any other, non-Drow, race you may have; all of your opponents’ races, even those In Decline; and Monsters). *'Gnomes: During their turns, other players cannot use their racial & special powers or any effect of the Places or Relics they control, to conquer Regions occupied by your Gnomes. This includes indirect effects: A player whose troops are not in a Region next to your Gnomes could not attack them, even if he controlled the Great Brass Pipe. And the Balrog can’t conquer a Region occupied by Gnomes either. The Gnomes immunity to all these effects is only valid during other players’ turns however. During their own turn, they can still use relics, places, etc, as usual. ' *'Liches: Collect 1 bonus Victory coin from any opponent each time they successfully conquer one of your In-Decline Liches' region. An opponent with no coins remaining cannot conquer a Region occupied by your Liches. *'Lizardmen: '''Your Lizardmen pass through any River Region, occupied or empty, without having to conquer it or leaving any token in it. If the Lizardmen wish to conquer a River Region that is occupied (by Kraken for instance) they must have enough tokens to conquer it as normal however; but once all their conquests are done for the turn, they do not leave any tokens in the River; they redeploy them in other land-based Regions under their control, during their Troop Redeployment phase. *'Mummies: 'Mummies are everywhere but they tend to trip over themselves, what with all those bandages! All your conquests require 1 more Mummy token than usual (even when attacking Gnomes). *'Ogres: 'Your Ogres may conquer any Region with 1 less Ogre token than usual. A minimum of 1 Ogre token is still required. *'Shadow Mimes: 'When picking a Race and Special Power combo, if you select the Shadow Mimes you may immediately swap their Special Power with the Special Power of your choice, from among the 5 others visible in the list of combos. You do not swap or pick up the coins (if any) that may be on the Combo initially associated with the Special Power you are mimicking. You only swap the Special Power. *'Shrooms: 'Each Mushroom Forest Region your Shrooms occupy is worth 1 bonus Victory coin, at turn’s end. *'Spiderines: 'For conquest purposes, your Spiderines consider all Regions bordering a Chasm as adjacent to the Regions they already occupy. For your first conquest, you may enter the board through any Region bordering a Chasm. Powers Underground uses 21 of its own special powers. these are: *'Adventurous: *'Fishing:' *'Flocking:' *'Frightened:' *'Immortal:' *'Magic:' *'Martyr:' *'Mining:' *'Muddy:' *'Mystic:' *'Quarreling:' *'Reborn:' *'Royal:' *'Shield:' *'Stone:' *'Thieving:' *'Tomb:' *'Vampire:' *'Vanishing:' *'Vengeful:' *'Wise:' Category:Expansions